


Undercover After Midnight

by Brandon_McAuley



Series: The Misadventures of Detective Asshole & His Android [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Crime Fighting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fake Character Death, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Organized Crime, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Separation Anxiety, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandon_McAuley/pseuds/Brandon_McAuley
Summary: When his android is assigned to go undercover in order to infiltrate the ranks of a new and rapidly-expanding crime syndicate in Detroit, Detective Reed promises to remain perfectly objective as the case handler. But with dangers lurking around every corner, not only will Reed's patience be tested, but also his loyalty. Will he put the case first, having sworn an oath to serve and protect? Or has he become too emotionally compromised to see the case through?





	1. Trigger Finger

_He was grinding his teeth together, listening to the painful sound of molar against molar. His finger was hovering above the surface of the trigger._

_"Don't make me do this, Richard," he begged. He felt so fucking small, so fucking powerless. He hated it. He hated the way those terrifyingly sharp grey eyes glared back at him. Cold, calculated._

_But there was something wrong about this whole thing. Richard was maybe a little too calm, too robotic. Gavin felt like he was seeing through a thick haze, his movements lagging and not quite in sync with his thoughts. Sounds were muffled, sensations were dull. Gavin blinked, and then he blinked again. The motions required actual effort, actual concentration._

_And when Gavin opened his eyes, Richard was suddenly the one holding the gun on him, finger on the trigger and the safety unlocked. There was no trace of remorse in the android's eyes. No hesitation, no regret._ _"I'm sorry, Detective Reed," he said, low and stern. "I really did love you._ _"_

_Richard fired the gun three times, but the pistol made no sound. Gavin stood there in shock. When he looked down, there was a bloody hole where his heart should have been._

* * *

Gavin awoke with a start, his whole body jolting. He remained there, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, paralyzed. His heart was thumping in his chest, loud and frightened. He gripped at his blanket hard enough for his knuckled to begin to turn white. He turned his head to glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 5:35AM.

A dream. Just a terrible, terrible dream.

Richard was in bed with him. Android's didn't need to sleep, but they could place themselves in stasis mode. He was resting his head against Gavin's chest, body pressed close beneath their shared covers. "Are you alright?" whispered the android. His eyes were still closed, but he didn't need to see to know that something was amiss. "I detect an elevated heart rate."

"I'm fine," breathed Gavin. "Bad dream."

Richard stirred, placing his hand on the human's chest. A small comfort in the darkness of the morning air. Gavin rolled onto his side so that they were facing one another. He placed his chin atop of Richard's head, focusing on his breathing.

"What was it about?"

"My teeth were falling out," lied the detective.

 _I really did love you_.

"I suppose that  _is_ quite distressing."

Gavin let out a deep sigh. He really didn't feel like talking about it. "Can't I just call in sick?" he grumbled, trying to ignore the time. They would be getting up in a few minutes, and his tired mind was begging him to stay in bed.

"You just took a whole week off," argued the android. "I don't think the captain would appreciate it."

"Fuck Fowler. He's got Anderson and Connor."

"Still, we should get up," insisted Richard, but judging by the lack of his hurry to move away from Gavin, he wasn't entirely serious.

They lay there together in each others' arms until the alarm went off at exactly 6:00AM. Richard was the first one to leave the warmth of the bed, heading to the kitchen to brew a fresh cup of coffee for the detective. Gavin remained where he was for a few more minutes, grumbling to himself about how cold the apartment felt.

He had a really bad feeling about today.

* * *

"Detective Asshole and his android are back," chuckled Lieutenant Anderson by way of greeting as the duo stepped into the bullpen. Connor was at his workstation, shifting through several case files. He smiled politely, even going so far as to wave at Richard with his free hand.

"Happy to see you, too," said Gavin as he flipped Hank off.

Before the detective and the RK900 could even make it over to their desks, Captain Fowler had stepped out of his office briefly to address them. "Reed! Richard! Get in here. Now."

"Ah, fuck," hissed Gavin. "Give a bitch time to breathe."

"Best not keep the captain waiting," stated Richard with a small, encouraging smile.

Captain Fowler's office space was a familiar mess, like always. Files were everywhere, the little red light on his office phone was blinking like crazy, and a change of clothes had haphazardly been draped over a spare chair in the corner. The potted plants sprinkled around the office for 'ambiance' desperately needed to be watered.

"Welcome back," said Fowler. He was already sitting down again at his desk, frown knitted into his brow. "I don't mean to rush you like this, but I'm afraid that we have a situation on our hands. I've got a really important case, and I think you two are the only ones who can pull this off."

Gavin watched as Richard's back straightened, head held high. It was back to business as usual. The handsome son of a bitch looked great in his CyberLife-issued jacket. It was designed specifically for him, hugging him in all the right places.

"What's the case?" asked Gavin, incredibly curious.  _I think you two are the only ones who can pull this off_. He liked the sound of that.

"Our intel team has caught wind of a new crime organization that's decided to make Detroit its den," started Fowler. He handed Gavin a thick folder for him to peruse through. The file was full of images taken at a distance of several individuals of particular interest. "They call themselves the Diamond Leos."

"Sounds like the name of a fucking strip joint," snorted Gavin, mockingly.

"Because it is," answered Fowler flatly. Gavin cleared his throat.

 _Oops_.

"The Diamond Leos have made the joint on fifth and Maine their main hangout. Our sources have informed us that they're linked to a number of other cases including red ice trafficking, murder, money laundering. The works. They're Mafia wannabes, and at this rate, they might as well be the real deal."

"If we know where they are, why can't we just arrest them?" asked Gavin.

"We've never been able to get any hard evidence, just hearsay," explained the captain. "And even if we could, they've already organized to the point where taking out a few of their low-level members won't do any good."

"So what's the mission?" pressed Richard. His LED was still a calm blue, processing the information with incredible ease.

"Infiltration," stated the captain. "Infiltrate their ranks, gather more information on their inner workings, gather enough evidence so we can bring down the organization in one go. I want to smother these assholes before they get to be a big fucking problem."

Gavin cracked his knuckles. "This'll be fun."

"I'm sending the android," announced Fowler, his tone dead serious.

"What?"

"I'm sending the android to be undercover. You'll be his handler."

Gavin blinked, glancing at Richard. "Why? You honestly think he can handle it?" He turned to Richard. "No offense."

"None taken," shrugged the RK900.

"He's got no experience with those kinds of cases," argued the detective. Gavin patted Richard on the cheek. "You see this face?"  _You see how handsome he is?_   "He'll stick out like a sore thumb. Just send me."

Fowler shook his head. "No. We've already lost contact with the last two undercover cops that I sent. The Leos clearly have intel of their own, and I'm pretty sure you've put away at least a quarter of their members before from previous cases. They'll recognize you in an instant. Richard's still a fresh face, he won't be spotted immediately."

"But he's too fucking _green_ ," stressed Gavin. He once again turned to his android. "No offense."

Richard shrugged again, nonchalant. "None taken."

"Reed, this isn't up for debate. This case is more important than your pride."

"That's not why I'm against it," he snapped. 

_I can't lose him. I don't want to see him get hurt._

"Detective Reed," came Richard's cool, calm voice. "I can assure you that I'm perfectly capable of handling this case. Adapting to human unpredictability is, after all, one of my features."

Gavin suddenly realized that he had been grinding his teeth, feeling the awful, awful friction of molar against molar. He knew it. Today was going to be a terrible, terrible fucking day.

"I've sent the rest of the file to your terminal," explained Fowler. "You've got forty-eight hours to get ready. I don't intend for this mission to last any longer than a few months, but there's going to be minimal contact. So do what you got to do. Understood?"

"Understood," nodded the android.

"Reed?"

"Yeah?"

"We clear?"

Gavin sighed, glaring at a spot on the floor. "Yeah. We're clear."

"Good," said Fowler. "Now, get the fuck out of my office."


	2. Blondie

Gavin held the clipboard before him, scanning the information to see what he would test the android on next. Richard was in the bathroom, the door locked between them. He had insisted on a little bit of privacy while he changed clothes.

"You know I've seen you naked, right?" snorted Gavin, confused by the android's sudden sheepishness.

"Indulge me," was the muffled reply from the other side.

Gavin flipped a page over, listening to the paper crinkle in its new position. "What's your mother's maiden name?" he questioned.

"My mother's maiden name is Bradley."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Seattle, Washington."

"What was the name of your pet goldfish?"

"Gavin, I hardly think that-"

"What was his name?" stressed the man.

Richard sighed, "Toby. He died three days after I brought him home from the pet store when I was seven. I was traumatized."

"You don't _sound_ traumatized."

"As I was saying, I hardly think that the subject of my childhood pets will come up naturally in conversation."

"You never know. Doesn't hurt to be prepared."

A few minutes passed and Richard still hadn't opened the door. Gavin rapped his knuckles against the frame. "Did you die in there? The fuck is taking you so long?" he frowned.

"Just getting into character," called Richard's voice. The android let out an audible sigh before swinging the door open.

And when he did, Gavin was absolutely floored.

Richard had changed out of his regular clothes, now sporting a pair of dark black jeans, a loose grey t-shirt and steel-toed boots. His LED was missing and his familiar dark brown locks were now a soft, pale blond. It was such a stark contrast that Gavin briefly forgot his entire set of vocabulary. Richard was familiar, but unfamiliar. The same but not quite. Gavin could begin to feel a bit of tightness in his crotch.

How was this android even real?

"What the-"

"Do I look okay?" inquired the android. Gavin could have sworn that Richard was blushing. The android brushed his long fingers through his own hair, brushing a few strands away from his eyes. "The character profile stated that both of my parents were blond. So genetically speaking, I thought it would make more sense for me to change my hair color."

Gavin swallowed, glancing away nervously. "Y-yeah." Gavin cleared his throat. "I'd fuck you."

Richard grinned, leaning down slightly to place a soft kiss on Gavin's cheek. "The highest of compliments."

They made their way together to the living room where Richard's supplies had been laid out methodically on the coffee table. A wad of cash, fake driver's license, a change of clothes, a burner phone that was still in its packaging, several discreet microphone bugs, a Glock 17 and its accompanying ammunition and a few bags of thirium with Capri Sun labels slapped onto them.

Richard picked up the pack of blue blood, inspecting the label with amusement. It looked like the real deal. "Was this your idea?"

"Fuck yeah, it was," said Gavin, beaming with pride. "This way you can top up and people won't assume you're an android. Don't share that shit, though. Dead give away."

"Clever. Though I will go out of my way not to resort to confrontation."

"Yeah, please do that."

Gavin picked up the burner phone and ripped it out of its plastic case. It was an old flip phone. He hadn't seen these since... Well, ever. These things were ancient, and as a result, incredibly cheap. Gavin turned the phone on and programmed the number to his own burner into its contacts. He handed the device to Richard, who quickly pocketed it.

"Throw this out at the end of the week. New one will be sent to your pickup location behind Jimmy's every Wednesday. We'll rotate carriers."

Richard examined Gavin as he spoke. There was just something about the concentration in his eyes, the professionalism and experience that seeped through his outward roughness. "Not your first undercover operation, I take it?" he asked.

"I've done a few. Never as a handler, though." Gavin straightened his back, looking Richard dead in the eye. "I want your reports in by midnight sharp. We'll meet once a week at Jimmy's Bar for debriefing. I'll text you a time, you just need to confirm." Gavin tapped a finger at Richard's chest, serious. "And if you're in trouble... And I mean _a_ _ny_ kind of trouble, I want you to call me. Don't even fucking hesitate. Don't worry about the time, either. I'll come get you."

Richard took Gavin's hand in his own, holding it close to his chest. It was hard to know exactly what he was thinking now that his LED was gone, not that he was easy to read in the first place.

"If I've fallen over and can't get up?"

"I'll come running."

* * *

The perp's hands were cuffed behind him, blond hair an absolute mess as though he had been running from the law. Detective Reed's nose was bloody, eye already turning black from being decked in the face. He was hissing something under his breath as the perp tried to fight against him.

One thing was very, very clear: Detective Reed was not in a good mood. The detective shoved the man into the holding cell, removing the cuffs from his wrists with one good, hard yank. "Fuckin' prick," Reed swore.

"Fuck you, pig," the man spat right back at him. The perp studied the detective, grey eyes burning and alive with fury. "I'm going to make your life a living hell when I get outta here."

"Save it for the judge, fuckwad." Detective Reed quickly turned on his heels and left, gingerly touching the bridge of his nose. Fuck, it hurt so bad. He didn't have to punch him  _that_ hard.

The man sat down on a metal bench inside the holding cell, several other criminals giving him a wide birth. There was just something about this newcomer that radiated intimidation. In the criminal world, there was a pecking order. And this stranger definitely belonged on a higher tier. He was just a little too put together to be some lowly thief or just some run of the mill thug.

"Reed's a piece of work, ain't he?" asked a voice. A young man with a missing tooth was addressing him from the other side of the cell. "Were you the one that socked 'im?"

"Yeah. Son of a bitch deserved more, if you ask me."

The young man sauntered over, taking a seat next to him. He stuck out his hand to shake. "Gabriel."

"Richard," acknowledged the man, shaking his hand hesitantly.

"Anyone who can hand Reed's ass to him is good in my books."

"How thick is your book?" quipped Richard. "Bitch ain't so tough."

Gabriel chuckled. Richard could see a tattoo that graced the underside of the man's wrist. It was a geometric tattoo, sharp lines and edges forming the head of a lion.

"What've they got you in for?"

"What's it to you?" frowned Richard, standoffish.

Gabriel raised his hands in truce. "Woah, hey now. Just trying to make small talk. Gets kinda boring in here. Especially when half the assholes here are too fucking high on ice to remember how to speak."

"What are  _you_ in for?" retorted Richard.

"Solicitation."

"Oh."

Gabriel glances at Richard from the side with a mischievous grin. "What? Men can be whores, too, you know.

"I wasn't doubting you."

"So, c'mon. Tell me what you're in for. I share a little something, you share a little something. Makes the time go by a lot faster. Trust me."

Richard frowned, tilting his head to the side. "Assault," he said flatly.

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed, looking up at the fluorescent light tubes hanging from the ceiling. "Knew you were a baddy when you walked in."

"Shut the fuck up!" screamed a man from the other corner of the room. His eyes were red and his nose was running. Red ice, no doubt.

"You shut the fuck up!" snapped Gabriel. Richard was growing slightly uncomfortable. His contact was turning out to be a bit of a loose cannon.

The offended man stood up from the bench, rearing up for a fight. The red ice junkie was more loud than he was threatening, but he put his fists up in the air. He did not like this punk. The rest of the holding cell erupted into jeers and shouts as the two men squared off.

Richard could already see where things were going. He didn't even need to use his analysis and pre-construction programming to determine that Gabriel was no match for the junkie, who was almost double his size and prone to violent outbursts as result of the drugs he had inhaled.

Before they could even exchange the first few blows, Richard stood up from the bench and placed himself in front of Gabriel.

"Sit the fuck down before I kick your ass," he ordered the red ice junkie.

"I'll fucking kill you. Get the fuck outta my way."

But Richard would have none of it. With a swift jab to the throat and a powerful kick to the kneecap, the man collapsed onto the ground, writhing in terrible pain. The ruckus was over as quickly as it had begun.

"Trash," spat Richard as he turned.

Gabriel whistled, "Impressive." His eyes were gleaming, like he had stumbled upon a rare prize. "Say, do you have any plans after you get outta here?"

Richard sat back down on the bench. "Not particularly."

"You looking for a job?" asked the man, interest completely peaked. "I know some people who are in dire need of muscle like you."

Richard looked up and grinned. "Depends. Who's doing the hiring?"

Gabriel leaned in, hands in his pockets as he fished out a business card. "Ever heard of the Diamond Leos?"

_Contact established._


	3. Absence (Makes The Heart Grow Fonder)

It was only when Gavin returned home on the third night of the undercover operation that he realized just how truly and deeply he loved that stupid fucking tin can that he called Richard.

The apartment was already falling apart without the android's attentive care and patience. The dishes in the sink were piled high, unrinsed and caked with grease and specks of food. The bed was an unmade and crumpled mess of sheets and pillows. The laundry was a mix of whites and colors. Gavin honestly couldn't remember how he had survived before Richard.

"Oh my God," he sighed to himself, listening as his words bounced off of the apartment walls. " _I'm_ the reacher."

He trudged over to the sofa, sinking into the middle cushion and lifting his tablet from off the coffee table. The coffee table itself had been swallowed by several cardboard takeout boxes. Gavin didn't like cooking dinner for himself. Too much of a hassle.

_I'm such a piece of shit._

He reviewed the two reports that Richard had sent the nights previous. They were disappointingly boring. The RK900 wouldn't be writing New York Times Best Sellers any time soon.

_> > Day 1, 12:00AM. Reporting officer: RK900 #313248317-87. Initial contact successful. Gabriel Niemme, age 32. Existing criminal record on charges of solicitation, drug trafficking, illegal gambling. Has internal connections within the Diamond Leos that may provide a more comprehensive way into the organization. I was introduced to several low ranking members, in charge of smaller divisions of the organization throughout the city. See profiles attached._

Gavin clicked on the link, which immediately brought him to a new screen with several subsections. He whistled, impressed. In the short time that Richard had been away, he had already compiled a significant amount of information. There had to be at least twenty-five preliminary profiles established, ranging from the organization's lowly drug runners, corner prostitutes, drug dealers, hired muscle, and the division leaders.

 _> > Day 2, 12:00AM. Reporting officer: RK900 #313248317-87. I have been hired as protection for a division leader named Nathaniel Grecco. His territory ranges from the Detroit harbor to Millay Park. Very standoffish behavior. Grecco is wanted on several outstanding warrants for assault and grand larceny. Suspect does not yet trust me, will not willing divulge more intel on the organization's plans. See profile attached_.

Grecco's rap sheet was distressingly long. The file included several of the man's mugshots that had been taken over the years. Time had not been gentle with him. His hair line was receding, and what remaining hair he had on his head was greasy and wiry. It was evident that Grecco was no stranger to violence, either. This was made evident by the collection of deep and angry scars all over his face. Twenty years ago, this man would have been quite a looker. But now he looked like the sad and angry piece of shit that he was.

Gavin glanced at the time in the corner of the tablet's screen again and again. It was drawing closer and closer to midnight. He didn't understand why he so desperately wanted to read Richard's next boring update. He let out a long, heavy sigh.

Three days. It had only been three days and he already felt the gravity of Richard's absence. He noticed it when he turned to look over his shoulder only to see nothing. He noticed it when he was about to make snide remarks only for there to be no one to quip back at him. He noticed it when he rolled over in bed only to find an empty space and cold blankets. He noticed it when his eyes were straining and head aching only for there to be no one to gently rub at his temples to make the tension go away.

"Fuck," he hissed to himself.

Gavin missed him.

He missed him _so fucking much_.

He sat there, all alone on the couch, counting down the seconds to midnight when a realization dawned on him. This was what life would be like for the next couple of days, weeks, even months. How ever long it took for the Diamond Leos to come crashing to the ground.

That is, _if_ they succeeded.

And his heart couldn't fucking take it. The uncertainty of it all would surely kill him.

When Gavin checked the time again, it was 12:02AM. He frowned. The android was late.

The detective's mind began to spin. Richard was one of the most punctual assholes that he had ever known. Gavin's panicked little heart started to beat a little faster, his palms becoming clammy. Had something happened? Was something keeping the android from checking in? What if he had been found out? What if he was in trouble and needed help and Gavin wasn't there to protect him-

 _Ping_.

The alert went off, loud and almost taunting, cutting Gavin off from his spiral.

_> > Day 3, 12:02AM. Reporting officer: RK900 #313248317-87. Accompanied Grecco around Detroit today while he ran errands. Nothing particularly nefarious, literally just getting groceries and cleaning supplies from the local market. Met with Grecco's wife, Teresa Grecco. She insisted that I meet with the rest of her household's staff. See profiles attached. The woman is incredibly talkative. Particular interests include a television show called 'The Bachelor' and other variety game shows. Grecco did not dismiss me until 11:55PM. Still unable to obtain more information concerning the Diamond Leos and their operation. He mentioned something about making a site visit tomorrow, will report back with more findings._

Gavin let out a relieved sigh.

_Bastard's going to make me go grey._

That was when his regular phone beeped. A new text message.

_Elijah (12:05AM): Mom wants to know if you want to have lunch together tomorrow._

Gavin rolled his eyes.

_Gavin (12:05AM): new number, who dis?_

_Elijah (12:06AM): You know damn well who it is, asshole._

_Gavin (12:07AM): can't too busy_

_Elijah (12:07AM): Liar._

_Gavin (12:07 AM): fuck u_

_Elijah (12:08AM): You're breaking her heart, man. Seriously._

Gavin frowned. He sat for a few minutes in silence. He did not like talking about his mother. In fact, he didn't even like  _thinking_ about his mother. All of those years of neglect, of living in his brother's shadow, of constantly seeking validation and finding none. It all came rushing back, and he fucking hated his own guts. Hated  _her_ guts. Why did she suddenly feel like being a good mother now? But a part of Gavin thought that lunch with his mother would be nice. Scratch that.

It would be  _normal_.

_Gavin (12:12AM): fucking fine where does she want to meet?_

_Elijah (12:13AM): Do you remember that little cafe near Wayland Park that we used to visit as kids? How about we meet around 11:30 tomorrow?_

_Gavin (12:13AM): k_

He tossed his phone onto the couch cushion beside him and tilted his head back, rubbing his eyes. It had finally come to this. He was finally lonely enough to accept lunch plans with the mother who had ignored him his whole life and the half-brother he could hardly stand.

"Fucking just kill me," he groaned to himself.

Oh, how desperately he wished Richard were here.


	4. Mortality Not Included

The cafe was lively and bustling. The interior of the restaurant, Gavin noticed, hadn't changed in the slightest since his childhood. The green faux-leather booths that lined the walls had very definable ass-prints worn into them, the tables still smelled of the same cleaner spray, and the food was as delicious as ever. When Gavin arrived at the restaurant, Kamski and their mother were already waiting at a corner table. Despite being indoors, Kamski continued to wear his pair of massive tinted sunglasses to avoid public recognition. His half-brother waved him over with a big grin on his face, genuinely happy that Gavin decided to show up.

Gavin took a seat next to Kamski, preferring to sit next to a sibling he was luke-warm about rather than next to a mother he knew he was hostile towards. Gavin decided, as he sat down, that he much rather face a snake head-on than allow it to plot at his side in his peripheral. A kind human waitress made her way over and placed a glass of ice water before Gavin on a coaster to get him started, handing him a menu and telling the table to wave her over when they were ready to order.

Gavin didn't feel much like eating.

His mother was dressed nicely, a stark contrast from what Gavin remembered growing up. When he was a child, he always remembered her disheveled, wearing baggy clothes that were a couple of days old and desperately needing a wash. Her hair used to always be a tangled mess, traces of cheesy snack food always on the corner of her thin lips. But she looked much different now, dressed up in clothing brands that Gavin couldn't pronounce the name of. Courtesy of Kamski's exorbitant wealth, no doubt.

"Hi," she smiled, her voice soft and sweet. Gavin proceeded with caution. He knew his mother well. She only ever used that tone of voice when she wanted something.

"Hi," he responded carefully.

"And I'm here, too," grinned Kamski, feeling rather left out. "Isn't this nice? Family reunions are always the best."

Except the brother's knew that the picture wasn't quite complete. Gavin's father was off gallivanting somewhere in Quebec and Kamski's father had passed away years ago.

"How have you been?" asked his mother. Gavin began to fiddle with the fork nearest to his right hand.

"Good," was his short reply. "You?" A nicety.

"I've been well."

Kamski waved the waitress back over, noticing that Gavin had closed his menu. The waitress took their orders. Gavin decided against ordering anything. He really couldn't afford to eat at a place like this, and her certainly didn't want to owe his brother anything.

"I wish you would visit me more often. I'm only in town for a few days in the year," mentioned his mother quietly after the waitress had left. Gavin could feel his stomach begin to tighten.

 _Here we go_.

"I've been busy."

"Too busy to call?"

"Yes."

His mother's lips were pressed into a thin line. She did not like that answer. "But how has life been? I want to know what my son's been up to. How's work?"

 _Work's been fucking crazy_.

"Good. Nothing to report."

"Still working your way up to lieutenant?" asked Kamski with a raised eyebrow.

Everybody in the department knew that it was Gavin's goal to climb up the ladder, gunning for Anderson's role. The lieutenant had to retire at some point, and when he did, Gavin wanted to be ready. Now that Gavin thought about it, it was probably why he had always been so hostile towards Anderson. The man carried around a rank that, until the events of last year, really wasn't being put to good use. Connor had changed that, though, made Anderson a little bit more like his old, capable self.

"Working on it," nodded Gavin as he sipped at his glass of water. He had turned down the offer of coffee when the waitress returned with a fresh pot.

 _It's not going to be like the coffee Richard makes me_.

"What about you?" he asked Kamski. "Working on anything knew?"

Kamski leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs. "A couple of passion projects in the works."

"CyberLife wasn't a big enough passion project for you?"

"Oh, it was. But I have to keep my mind active somehow."

"Retired at thirty-six," beamed his mother. "I'm so _proud_ of you."

There was something about the way his mother said this that turned Gavin right off, tension prickling at the back of his neck. Her words had been outwardly kind, encouraging. But for some reason, it just didn't sit right with him. He watched as his mother returned her attention to him, inspecting him for any minute details that she could get her claws on.

"You look a little tired, darling," she cooed. It didn't sound like she genuinely cared. It sounded more like a parrot imitating the sound of what a good mother was supposed to say. Gavin swallowed.

 _Richard calls me 'darling_.'

"Like I said, work's been busy."

"You know, it would probably be very helpful to find yourself a wife. She could help you around the house and make your life a little easier. You could start to take care of yourself a little better."

 _There it fucking is_.

Gavin realized his fists were clenched into tight, angry little balls. The skin of his knuckles were white from the pressure.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, a warning above anything else.

But his mother continued, knowing exactly how to push his buttons. "When will you two finally settle down? You're both not getting any younger."

"I assure you, mother, that I would much rather enjoy the company of my Chloes than of a woman," stated Kamski coolly.

" _You_ I understand," said their mother. "There are probably thousands of women out there looking for a rich husband. Doesn't hurt to be careful." She returned her eyes on Gavin. "But you, on the other hand..."

"What  _about_ me?" frowned Gavin, his voice getting a little too dangerous, a little too sharp.

"Clock's ticking, sunshine," his mother said with the sweeties of smiles.

_Richard calls me 'sunshine.'_

But Gavin saw it for what it was, a twisted manipulation. "I really would love to see some grandchildren."

"What, so you can neglect them, too?" spat Gavin. The words just erupted out of him. There hadn't been any time to even think. His words were dripping with scorn and resentment. He almost didn't recognize the sound of his own voice. Raw and sharp.

There was an ugly beat, a pause that weighed over the table in an uncomfortable silence.

His mother had the fucking audacity and gall to look like she was deeply offended. Maybe she was, but Gavin honestly couldn't give two shits.

"How dare-"

"How dare I?" interrupted Gavin. His words were venom. "How dare  _you_?" He threw the words right back at the woman. "Don't pretend like you actually give a fuck about the two of us. You're only here because Elijah is too much of a pussy to say 'no' whenever you want something."

"Don't drag me into this," frowned Kamski.

"It's true, though. She comes crawling back into our lives the moment you become CEO of a Fortune 500 company. She asks for money all the time, a roof over her head, and you lie down and give it to her. She was a shitty mother to the both of us, but I was the only one who had the balls to cut her the fuck off."

Their mother slammed her hand down on the table. Dishes and silverware rattled loudly. Gavin almost grinned.

 _Yes, show me your true colors_.

" _You ungrateful little piece of shit_ ," his his mother under her breath. "After everything I've done for you."

"What the fuck did you do for me?" Gavin urged. He was becoming increasingly aware of how large a scene they were causing, wary eyes of neighboring tables trying to catch a glimpse of the drama. "Definitely gave _mommy issues_ , I'll give you that much."

"I fed you, I clothed you, I raised you," said his mother, pointing a sharp, accusatory finger at her son.

"You fed us left over scraps from the restaurant you worked at, we had three shirts to share between us, and putting us in front of the television and drinking yourself stupid isn't exactly what I call 'raising.'"

Gavin stood up from the table. This was quite enough. He didn't need to hear anymore of this bullshit. Once a manipulative shrew, always a manipulative shrew. Before Gavin left, he turned back to shoot his mother one last angry look. This was the last time he ever wanted to see her, so he drank in the details of her face. He could see it now. Even in expensive clothes, even in an expensive restaurant, the old adage rang true.

Money could not buy class.

"But I will tell you one thing," he said pointedly. "I am seeing someone, not that it's any of your fucking business.  _His_ name is Richard and I love him. So stop trying to force this 'wife' business down my throat."

Kamski, who had been largely silent up until that point, had a glimmer in his eye. "Oh? Who would've thought." Gavin could tell by his tone that Kamski was being a sly little shit. He almost sounded proud.

"Isn't that the name of the android you brought home for repair?" hissed their mother. "It's just a fucking  _machine_."

Gavin would never think of hitting his mother, even after all of the beatings he had endured under her household. He wouldn't stoop to her level. But that comment made it incredibly difficult not to want to knock her out cold.

"You know it won't last," she commented. "It won't work."

"And why is that?" asked Gavin. He wasn't sure why he was engaging with her in the conversation.

"One day, you'll wake up and realize how fucking old you've gotten. But your android won't have aged a day. You're setting yourself up for heartbreak, kid."

There was a pang in Gavin's chest. Her words were intended to hurt, and they had managed to do a great fucking job. He would hear no more. Gavin turned on his heels and left, her words echoing in his mind, eating at him.

The food arrived at the table seconds later, but neither Kamski or his mother ate.

"I think you're wrong," he said to her as he picked up his fork and knife. He had ordered the eggs Benedict, buttery hollandaise sauce blanketing softly poached eggs and topped with a sprinkle of fresh dill.

"What do you mean?" his mother's voice was bitter and partially defeated.

"That it won't work. Love always works."

" _Love?_ " she spat. "Ridiculous."

Kamski took a bite, enjoying the taste. He would have to ask Chloe to prepare this meal for him tomorrow morning. He was sure she had the recipe downloaded somewhere. "After breakfast, I will see you off to the airport."

"What?"

"I think you've overstayed your welcome."

"Excuse me?" His mother tried feigning a smile. "But darling, I just arrived a few days ago. I want to spend some quality time with you and-" Kamski raised a hand, cutting her off. She was no longer speaking to her son, but a man who wielded a tremendous amount of power.

"Don't ever talk to my brother that way again."


	5. Objective: Objectivity

When Gavin returned to work the next day, he couldn't help but overhear the lieutenant and Connor vehemently discussing their latest case. Gavin was at his desk, only a few yards away, but their words were clear and burning.

"I just don't understand who could do something like this," admitted Anderson. His voice was gruff from sleep. It was still very early in the morning, and judging by the bags under his eyes, the duo had had a late night of investigations.

"Six total victims," echoed Connor, deep in thought.

"We can't keep skimming the bottom of the harbor, it'd take too long."

Gavin wandered over, coffee in hand. He had picked up a small cup from the local cafe. Ever since Richard had begun making him his daily coffee, he found that he no longer enjoyed the cups that he brewed by himself. Gavin had never realized that he had always made his coffee way too sweet.

"What are you girls talking about?" he asked. There was no bite in his words, just genuine curiosity.

"We were just discussing the details of the case we were assigned last night," explained the RK800, smiling in greeting.

"An anonymous caller tipped us off, said there were a bunch of dead androids in the bottom of the bay," continued Anderson. "All of their biocomponents were found intact, but they were all missing their thirium."

Gavin shrugged. "Maybe it got washed away in the water?"

Connor shook his head. "My analysis determined that they were purposefully drained before their bodies were discarded."

"Drained?" repeated Gavin, not understanding. "What? Is there some sort of android vampire out there?"

"There's no such thing as an android vampire," stated Connor flatly, missing the joke.

Gavin brushed passed the comment. He said, "Well, good luck with that, ladies. Hope you find your man." Before he left entirely, Gavin turned and asked, "Did you say that was the Detroit harbor?"

"Yeah," nodded Anderson. "Why?"

"No real reason."

Hank spoke up, finally having noticed Richard's absence. "Where's your android, Reed?"

"We're working an undercover op," the detective explained.

Hank raised an eyebrow, curious. "And you're the handler?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

Hank shrugged a shoulder, biting his tongue. "Nothin'."

Gavin frowned. This was not a satisfactory answer. He watched as Hank shot Connor a very quick, very subtle glance. The android nodded, understanding the silent command and walked off towards the evidence room, leaving the two humans to their private conversation.

"How're you doing?" asked Hank, voice steady and calm.

"The fuck you mean?"

Hank quickly looked over his shoulder, making sure that nobody was within earshot. "Jesus, you're not that hard to read."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Richard. You're a thing, right?"

Gavin felt himself pale. They had tried so hard to keep things under wraps when they were both at work. Nobody needed to know what they were doing behind the privacy of closed doors. Gavin didn't want to be as obvious as Hank had been with his android, smiling like stupid love-sick idiots around the office and giving one another knowing, warm glances when they thought no one was looking. Maybe that was how Anderson had been able to tell. He just  _knew_ because of experience.

"Calm the fuck down, Reed. This stays between you and me."

Gavin grabbed on to one of the nearest office chairs, rolling it over and taking a seat. He crossed his legs, holding the cup of coffee to his lips. "How'd you know?"

"I've been on the force for years," started Hank. "I'd be a shitty detective if I didn't."

"You haven't told anybody, have you?"

"Fuck no. I don't care about you enough to give a shit. I just wanted to make sure you're not in over your head."

Gavin frowned and spat, "I can take care of myself, asshole. I don't need you breathing down my neck about it."

"I'm sure you can. But I'm more worried about Richard."

"Why?"

Hank leaned back in his chair. "You're his handler. You need to be objective."

"I know that."

"Do you?"

The question felt like a challenge. Of course Gavin knew that.

"A year ago, during the android revolution, I let my feelings get the better of me," said Hank slowly, quietly. His voice was soft and damn near inaudible if Gavin hadn't sat down so close. "There was another RK800, another model that had downloaded Connor's memories. Exactly identical. He tricked me into getting into a car and visiting CyberLife. The android used me as leverage against Connor when he was attempting to wake up the rest of the androids."

Gavin leaned in, suddenly interested. He had never heard this story before.

"If I had just slowed down, if I had just remained objective about the whole thing, I wouldn't have been in that situation. I wouldn't have put myself, as well as Connor, in danger."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Gavin. He had lowered the cup of coffee, the taste no longer to his liking.

"If Richard is deep undercover, objectivity is the only thing that's going to keep him alive," stated Hank gravely. "You're his support line. Don't let your feelings get the best of you."

Gavin nodded, quietly processing the information. He stood up, pushing the office chair back to its original position. "I'll take it under advisement."

* * *

It was Saturday evening, their designated meetup day. Gavin sat at the booth in the back corner of Jimmy's bar, face partially obscured by a black baseball cap. His heart was thumping in his chest and his stomach was in knots. He glanced down at his phone, checking the time every fifteen seconds. He so desperately wanted to see his android. He was excited. He was nervous and eager and giddy all at the same time.

While he waited, his mind wandered as he listened to the boisterous conversations being held at the bar. It wasn't particularly busy, but the sound of the basketball game on the television and the loud group of women in the other corner having a lady's night was enough sound to give the bar an energetic atmosphere.

 _You know it won't last. It won't work_.

His mother's voice gnawed at him, like some vicious and dangerous cancer at the back of his mind.

_You'll wake up and realize how fucking old you've gotten._

It was then that he saw a young blond man enter through the front door of Jimmy's. He was glad in dark clothing from head to toe, dark dress shoes, dark dress pants, and a dark button-up shirt. The steep contrast really brought out the pale grey of his eyes. Gavin felt his breath hitch in his throat. It had only been a week and he had forgotten just how handsome, just how deliciously chiseled and stunning the android had been designed to be. Sure, he had seen Connor around the office, but Richard was different. Richard was his and his alone.

_But your android won't have aged a day._

They made eye contact and Richard wandered over, doing his best to appear as though he had made it into the bar without purpose. There was nothing suspicious going on here. Just an undercover cop meeting his handler. Nothing to see here.Richard sat down across from Gavin, sliding into his seat with all of the grace he had been programmed with.

"Hi," the android said softly with a smile.

_That damn smile is going to kill me one day._

"Hi," Gavin answered back. He wanted so badly to lean over the table and kiss him, to hug him, to hold him. The table between them was an offense to Gavin's very being.

"My rapport with Grecco isn't going so well," stated the android. Right to business it was, then.

"Oh?"

"He doesn't trust me. I haven't been able to get any useful information." Richard crossed his arms, frowning in thought. "I've heard about their activities in passing, but never any concrete details. It appears that the Diamond Leos has managed a rather secure system of communication."

"A need to know basis," agreed Gavin. This was troubling news. The longer it took for Richard to find the information they needed to take down the organization, the longer the android would have to remain undercover. The thought brought a wave of pain to Gavin's heart. It had only been a week and he felt so, so lonely without Richard around.

_You're his handler. You need to be objective._

"We'll just have to  _make_ him trust you," suggested Gavin. Richard opened his eyes, searching Gavin's own for answers.

"What are you planning?"

"We'll stage it. Completely safe, I swear. I'll show up at the club, flash my badge around, ask to speak to the manager."

"Go on," pressed Richard, listening intently.

"I'll demand to speak with Grecco, maybe rough a few of his men up."

"And that's where I come in."

Gavin nodded. "Show him you're worth trusting. Throw me out onto the curb, what have you. Show them you've got a pair."

Richard thought about the plan for a moment. "I suppose it _would_ speed the process up." After a moment of further consideration, he said, "All right. I'm on board. But please make sure to clear it with the captain, first."

"Fine by me."  _If it means bringing you home sooner_. And then Gavin said, "I've missed you." He was sheepish about it, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Richard smiled a sweet smile. "I've missed you, too."

_You're setting yourself up for heartbreak, kid._

Gavin glanced at his phone, searching for the time. They had only been together for about ten minutes, but they both knew that it had been far too long. These rendezvous were supposed to be brief. They couldn't risk the chance of being caught together. But when Richard began to pull away, Gavin grasped onto Richard's hand over the table. He held on for dear life.

"Don't leave," whispered the detective, bashful. There was a lump in his throat. He didn't know if he could watch Richard leave again.

"Gavin, I have to."

" _Please_. Just a few more minutes."

Richard regarded Gavin calmly, concern knitted into his brow. "Gavin, what's this about?"

Gavin didn't respond immediately. He didn't have to. Richard sighed, reaching his hand across the table and lacing his fingers between Gavin's. They both leaned in, trying to close off the distance that the table had placed between them. Their foreheads were touching, offering a perfect view into one another's eyes. It was a sweet comfort, a small relief in Gavin's ever-chaotic mind to finally be able to touch him.

"I spoke with my mother," he admitted.

"How'd that go?" Richard asked, although he could tell by the human's tone what the answer was.

Gavin bit his lip. "I've just been thinking a lot. About us."

"Oh?"

Gavin looked down at their hands. They fit together perfectly. Like two pieces of a puzzle, a lock and a key. It felt right, it made him feel whole.

"Do you ever think about leaving me?" he asked. He was almost too ashamed to utter the words. "You could do so much better."

"Excuse me?" Richard sounded genuinely offended.

Richard pulled back only slightly, if only just to shoot Gavin a glare.

"One day I'm going to be too old to even remember my own name. And that scares me. I might get so old that I won't even remember you. I just... I keep thinking about what would happen if I wasn't there with you. About what you would do."

Gavin hated himself for saying it. But his mother's words had dug into his very being. It ate at him all night. She was right. Richard was perfect, young forever, strong and deserved so much more than his sad excuse of angry existence.

" _Gavin. Fucking. Reed_ ," started Richard, his voice was grave. "There are many uncertainties that come with our line of work. But I can tell you with complete confidence that I  _will not_ leave you. I want to stay with you through every case, every mission. I want to stay with you until you are old and grey. I will love you even after you have taken your last breath here on Earth. I promise that I will love you until the very second my own heart stops beating. If you'll have me, that is."

Gavin could only blink, his chest dangerously tight. "But  _why_?" he said, voice almost choked out by how difficult it was to breathe. "Why me? Out of everybody in the whole fucking world, why me?"  _I don't deserve it_.

Without missing a beat, Richard said, "Because I understand you. You make sense to me and make me feel complete for knowing you. I love how kind you are, even if it is only in secret. I love how hard you work, and how ambitious you are. And I love that you love me back. You make me feel..." Richard's voice wandered off, a rarity of a display.

"What?" frowned Gavin.

" _Alive._ "

Richard reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the LED biocomponent that he had removed. He hadn't stored it away like Gavin had initially believed. The android slid it across the table and Gavin took it between his own two fingers, inspecting it curiously.

"What is this?" he asked.

Richard said, "A promise. Hold on to it. When this is all said and done, I'll expect it back."

Gavin held the LED in his palm and squeezed.

"All right?" pressed the android.

"All right," nodded the detective.


	6. Loyalty

Gavin showed up at the Diamond Leos as promised, flashing his badge around and speaking in a louder voice than necessary.

"Who's in charge here?" he asked, loud enough for those in the front entrance to turn their heads. A young man, who Gavin recognized as Gabriel from Richard's preliminary profile, walked over.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the young man asked. He wasn't his normal, chipper self. The sight of the detective's badge no doubt made him a bit nervous.

"You the manager?"

"No."

"Get me the manager."

Gabriel glanced quickly behind him to the doors that led to the back office. "I'm afraid I can't do that right now. He's busy. But I can help you, if you'd like."

"What do you know about missing androids?"

Gavin could have sworn that the color drained from Gabriel's cheeks. The man looked stunned, unsure what to say.

"I"m not sure I follow."

"We've received several missing android reports in the last couple of days," began Gavin as he clipped his badge back onto his belt. "Our initial findings lead us to this general area. Wanted to know if you'd heard anything."

Gabriel shook his head, raising his hands in front of him in protest. "Really, I don't know shit."

"I kinda figured. That's why I want to speak with your manager," grumbled the detective as he brushed passed, ignoring Gabriel's comments about he 'can't go back there.'

The interior of the Diamond Leos reminded him immensely of the night he visited the Eden Club to investigate the murder of a man killed by a sex android. The floors were the same polished, black tile with traces of body glitter everywhere. The bottoms of his shoes were going to be a shiny, sparkly mess by the time he left. Neon lights lit the place up, giving it a seductive and calm glow. The music that played over the surround sound speakers was generic, providing a steady rhythm for customer's to enjoy their entertainment.

Detective Reed burst through the office door and was immediately met with harsh gazes. Sitting at a large, mahogany table was the man of the hour, Nathaniel Grecco. Behind him and slightly to his left was a familiar face, Richard, who had been assigned t Grecco's assistance that day. Gavin made sure not to stare too long, lest he give away their connection to one another. There were several other individuals in the room, all clearly packing heat and perturbed by the presence of law enforcement. Richard had motioned towards his weapon, holstered to his side, but Grecco waved his hand to stand down.

"What's an asshole gotta do to talk to management around here?"

"Who are you?" asked Grecco. His voice was incredibly low, thick with smoke from the cigar he was puffing on.

"Detective Gavin Reed," he announced. Gabriel burst in a few seconds later, out of breath and clearly nervous.

"I'm sorry, sir," he apologized pathetically. "I tried to tell him you were busy."

Grecco waved his hand dismissively. Gavin narrowed his eyes. He didn't like that. Anyone who could simply raise a hand and command a person was an asshole in his books.

Grecco barked, "What do you want?"

"To ask a few questions," answered Gavin plainly.

"Do you know who the fuck I am?"

"No," said Gavin with a shrug. "Am I supposed to?"

The division boss did not appear to like that answer. Grecco stubbed out the end of the cigar in a crystal ash tray on his desk, exhaling the sweet smoke from his lungs. "Ask your questions. And then leave, detective. I'm a very busy and important man."

"Like I told this asshole," said Gavin, jerking a thumb in Gabriel's general direction, "what do you know about missing androids in the area? We've received several missing android reports, and they all seem to be within a five block radius of this location." Gavin was bluffing of course. He had no fucking clue what he was talking about. He was just saying the first thing that came to the top of his mind, whatever he had to say to get a brawl going.

"Haven't heard anything," said Grecco simply. His eyes were dark, dangerous. He knew something.

"If you're as important as you say you area, surely you have your fat ears to the ground," came Gavin's snide comment.

No, Grecco didn't like that at all. And the rest of his men in the room liked it far less. One of the nearest guards placed a hand on Gavin's shoulder.

"Get the fuck outta here, asshole," he hissed. But upon feeling the contact of the stranger's hand on Gavin's shoulder, the detective twisted out of the way, grabbing on to the man's wrist and twisting his entire arm behind his back.

"Don't fucking touch me, bitch," snapped Gavin.

He could hear the metallic clicks of safety locks being turned off. When Gavin glanced around the room, the remainder of Grecco's guards had their weapons trained on him, including Richard.

"Kill him," hissed Grecco.

Richard took a step forward and said calmly, "Wait."

His boss looked over at him, puzzled. "Why the fuck should I? This pussy comes into  _my_ office and starts making demands. He's got no respect. Do you know what I do to people who don't show me respect?"

"I know, sir," said Richard with a nod. His eyes were trained on Gavin. "But he's a detective. A dead cop only brings around more cops."

Grecco was silent for a moment, taking those precious few seconds of silence to calm down. After a moment of contemplation, he waved his hand again and the guards in the room lowered there weapons. He pointed an angry, fat little finger at Gavin with a downright hateful expression on his face. "Get the fuck outta here. You're lucky I'm in such a good mood today." Grecco addressed Richard, "Get him the fuck outta my sight."

Richard placed his weapon back in his holster and grabbed Gavin roughly by the upper arm, ushering him quickly out of the room. Gavin wasn't going to lie, he loved how close he got to be to his android.

"Don't you think you overdid it a little?" whispered Richard in his ear as the office door closed behind.

"I didn't think there'd be so many of them," admitted the detective.

"Would you like me to literally throw you out onto the curb?"

"Do you think it would convince him?"

"Probably," said Richard. "But I also kind of want to see you on your ass."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"You're the best."

"I know."

 "I look forward to your report."

With a shove, Gavin was ejected out of the front entrance of the Diamond Leos. He did not in fact land on his ass, but he did stumble, arms flailing, to catch his balance. He trudged off in a cloud of angry curses. He still had to commit to the role until he was completely out of sight.

"What a fucking asshole," shouted Grecco. He had re-lit his cigar and was now continuing where he had left off. When Richard walked back into the office, he could sense a shift in attitude. Grecco smiled upon his arrival. "Thank you, Richard."

"For what, sir?"

"Your quick thinking. You're right. We don't need more cops sniffing around the place." After a moment, he said, "I'm glad Gabriel introduced me to you."

Richard nodded, secretly delighted. The gambit had worked.

Grecco stood up from his leather office chair and walked around, leaning against his desk, deep in thought. "I just don't understand how the pigs found out so quickly."

Richard frowned. "Sir?"

Grecco looked up, looking him straight in the eye. "Come with me. We're going to make visit to one of our production plants near the harbor."

"Production plants?" echoed Richard.

Grecco took a step forward and clapped the blond on the back. "You've probably guessed by now that I don't just run a strip joint."

"I gathered."

"That's what I like about you, kid. You're smart. Smarter than a lot of the dumb asses I have working for me." And then Grecco began spilling his little secrets. "There's an old abandoned production plant near the harbor where we synthesize red ice. It's how the Diamond Leos makes its money. Strippers just don't have that kind of pull, you know? If the cops are starting to sniff around, I want to make sure the location is secure."

"I'll bring the car around," nodded Richard. Yes, he was most certainly delighted. Things were working out well.

Maybe a little too well.


	7. Double Cross Your Heart

They arrived together at an old, seemingly abandoned warehouse positioned strategically near the end of the Detroit harbour. An old company logo had been scraped off the side of the building, but its outline was still evident, clinging to the cold metal even after intensive scrubbing. The docks smelled of old fish, and the cawing masses of seagulls and other seabirds kept the air from settling into silence.

"This is it," announced Grecco, stopping by one of the rusty doors to the warehouse. There had been a discolored and rough metal bar placed over the entrance, but the lock that Grecco now had in his hands was brand new and shiny.

Richard ran a quick scan, noting his exact location. Judging by the skid marks on the concrete, this was the site of significant activity. DPD patrol routes normally never came down this far, which would explain why the Diamond Leos had yet to have been discovered.

Grecco unlocked the door, tossing one of his other goons the padlock and key. He waved his hand at Richard. "Come on in, kid." Richard nodded, stepping through the entrance first.

It was the smell that hit his sensors first. Thirium in high concentrations were incredibly basic. The average human, exposed to large amounts, would likely begin to feel nauseated. Richard froze mere steps from the entrance, pushed forward by Grecco's hand on his back.

There were piles and piles and piles of android corpses, their skins deactivated to reduce them to nothing more than mechanical parts. There were human workers inside, busy dragging android bodies around the warehouse floor. They had a rudimentary system set up. The workers hooked androids upside down on a conveyor system the had built. Further down the line, workers detached the android heads and pressed the system release valve, sending thirium flooding out of the android bodies. The belt moved slowly, large blue plastic bins collecting the dripping blue blood. At the very end, they were unhooked and dumped, treated no better than trash left on a curbside.

"What is this?" asked Richard, keeping his voice level.

Grecco placed a strong hand on Richard's shoulder, keeping a tight grip on him. "Do you know what red ice is made of?"

Of course he knew. Red ice was composed of acetone, lithium, thirium, toluene, and hydrocholoric acid.

"No," he lied.

"One of the biggest differences between red ice and cocaine is that red ice has a secret ingredient. I'll give you a guess as to what that is."

"Thirium," answered Richard flatly.

Grecco snapped his fingers. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" the man said this with a wide, blood curdling smile. "In the drug business, it's not about the quality of the shit you pump out. If you want to make it as a supplier, it's about  _quantity._ Nobody gives a shit about how good your red ice is if it's all they can get."

"How long?" asked Richard, a little stunned at the size of the operation. "How long have you been running things like this?"

"Does it really matter?" grinned Grecco.

Richard glanced at the man. There was a dark look in Grecco's eyes, something dangerous. It was the same look, Richard asserted, that a predator would observe its prey, waiting for the moment to strike.

And then Grecco snapped his fingers again, and the rest of his men were on Richard in a flash. The grabbed harshly onto his arms, his shoulders, kicking the back of both of his knees so that Richard came crashing down. They held Richard there, despite his struggles, in a knelt position as Grecco took a thoughtful few paces forward. Had it been only one or one at a time, Richard would have had no problem resisting the attack. But Grecco had come prepared, he planned for this. Grecco drew a gun and pointed it at the center of Richard's forehead.

"What are you doing?" snapped Richard. "The fuck is this?"

"Initiation," said the man simply.

_They're Mafia wannabes, and at this rate, they might as well be the real deal._

"Initiation?" echoed Richard, partially in disbelief.

"Anyone can throw a mouthy cop out of a building," Grecco started. "But not anyone can go through with killing one."

Richard's eyes widened. He didn't like where this was going.

"You want to be a part of the Diamond Leos? Then you have to show us that we can trust you." Grecco leaned over, looking Richard dead in the eye. "That detective... What was his name again? Gavin Reed."

Richard froze. No, he didn't like where this was going at all.

"I'll give you twenty-four hours," offered the man. His words were thick and heavy in Richard's ear. "I want him dead. Bring me his body and I'll make you an official member."

"And if I don't?" asked Richard with a frown. It was a dangerous question.

Grecco didn't look like he appreciated the back talk. He waved his hand at someone out of the range of Richard's peripheral vision. Two larger thugs dragged in two humans, black hoods over their heads to conceal their faces. Grecco signaled again, and the hoods came off. Richard immediately recognized them.

 _We've already lost contact with the last two undercover cops that I sent_.

"Who're they?" feigned the android.

The man shrugged and said, "Let's say they're innocent bystanders. Caught them snooping around the building. I don't see why it's such a big deal to you. Unless, you're not really interested in joining us."

Richard glanced away. He had to think. There was just no time to do so. Even his state of the art processor couldn't figure out a course of action.

"Two for the price of one," said Grecco. "Bring me Gavin Reed and I'll let them go. I'd say that I'm being more than fair." Grecco tossed his head, signalling to the goons to let Richard go. They released his arms, but the android remained where he knelt. Grecco balanced the gun on his palm, holding it out for Richard to take. "What'll it be, kid?"

Richard's mind was racing, running through all of the possible scenarios. If he didn't go through with it at all, Grecco would likely have Richard killed then and there. The investigation would end, leaving it to chance to find another opportunity to try and bring down the Diamond Leos. If he didn't go through with Grecco's execution order, two innocent DPD officers would be killed. If Richard chose to save the officers, that meant...

He would have to kill the only man he had ever loved.


	8. Brother Dearest

It was 2:24AM and Gavin still hadn't received Richard's report. He would have been fine had the android been late by a few minutes, but  _this_? This was worrisome.

Gavin was sitting on the worn out wicker chair out on the balcony, cigarette between his fingers as he nervously continued to check the time on his tablet. He brought the cigarette up to his lips and took a long drag, watching the tip of the butt light up orange and red. His lungs burned as the smoke filled his chest. Just like with most things in his life, he held it in, even though it hurt him to do so. He finally exhaled some seconds later, watching the smoke billow from his lips.

In his other hand, Gavin was fiddling with the LED Richard had given to him.

_A promise. Hold on to it._

Gavin found the corners of his lips lifting into a stupid little grin.

_If you'll have me, that is._

He found himself a little flushed at the memory. That moron of an android had pretty much fucking proposed, LED ring included. Gavin cleared his throat, palming the biocomponent and shoving it back into his jacket pocket. They had only been together for a month. Yes, it was all moving too fast. Disorienting and breathtaking and fast. But deep down, Gavin was elated. It felt right.

 _You make me feel alive_.

Gavin put out the cigarette in the shallow clay plant pot to his right, his makeshift ashtray. He touched his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin. Thinking back, Gavin realized that he hadn't really given Richard a response. When this was all said and done, Gavin decided that he would more than happily say 'yes' to Richard's proposal.

_And I love that you love me back._

And then his personal phone rang. Gavin frowned. It was too fucking late for people to be calling at this hour. He glanced at the phone's screen, immediately recognizing the phone number.

"The fuck you want?" he snapped into the receiver.

"Gavin, listen to me," started Kamski. He thought it incredibly odd that his half-brother hadn't started with a snide remark about his manners, prompting him to sit up a little straighter.

"What's this about?" he asked, concerned.

"We don't have much time. I just got a really weird call. I need you to come to my place."

"What? I swear to God, Eli-"

"Please, just do as I say. Get to my place as soon as you can."

And then Kamski hung up without another word. Gavin could only blink. It wasn't like his brother to say  _please_. He glanced at the time once more before exhaling loudly, throwing his head back. Richard was probably fine. The android was the smartest detective Gavin knew. He was probably just caught up watching the Bachelor with Grecco's wife again.

* * *

Richard was not watching the Bachelor with Grecco's wife again.

They pulled up into the driveway. The lights to the house were off, but the detective's car was parked outside. Grecco pressed his face to the glass, taking a look at the building.

"How does an officer afford a place like this?" he inquired, curious. Richard didn't respond. He simply opened the passenger side door and stepped out into the cool night air, shutting it behind him quietly. Grecco, who had been in the backseat, rolled down the window. He leaned his head out slightly, addressing Richard. Grecco carefully handed him a pistol to use. "Make it quick. Leave no witnesses. And if you're nervous, don't be. Pigs die all the time."

Richard took the pistol in his hand with a curt nod. Quick analysis showed that this was in fact a DPD issued weapon, likely taken off of the undercover officers Grecco had as his hostages. A simple ballistic report would make it look as though it was an inside job, officer against officer. It was no wonder it had been so difficult to implicate the Diamond Leos up to this point. They were always there, lurking in the shadows, making a situation look like another. They always had someone else pulling the trigger, someone else to take the fall.

Richard walked up the front steps of the house, pistol cocked and at the ready. He could feel the burning eyes of Grecco and his crew watching, studying. Ready to put a bullet through Richard's skull, if it came to it.

Richard surveyed his options. The front door, he could tell was locked, and the home owner likely had a high-end security system in place. He wasn't entirely familiar with the house's layout, but he was aware of another entrance around back that led into a workshop area. But this had to be visible for Grecco. He needed to see Richard pull this off. It was the only way this was going to work. The android knocked on the door, and almost instantly, a light turned on inside. It was almost as though he was expected.

A young blonde woman answered the door, but before she could even get a word in, Richard pushed past her. She looked petrified as he raised the gun to her head. The blonde didn't have the opportunity to scream, a neat bullet in her forehead cutting her off before she got the chance. The messy splatter of blue blood behind her on the door frame and her limp body on the tile floor were all that remained of her existence.

Richard blazed through the main lobby with purposeful steps, making his way through the nearest doorway into the living room. There were two other blonde women, identical to one another. They were both motionless, as though their minds were empty, already wiped. Richard shot them both in the chest, eliminating any possibility of protest.

The room was cleared with deathly precision, cold grey eyes scanning for threats. There were none left.

Richard moved from room to room, tracking down his target. He could detect the faintest of heat signatures, the familiar scent of aftershave and cigarettes lingering in the air. He was here. Detective Gavin Reed was here somewhere in his labyrinth of a house.

The android found his way to the workshop. There was a man sitting in a chair, practically waiting for his arrival. His brown hair was tossed and messy, the scar across the bridge of his nose faded to a light pink from time. There was an expression on his face that was akin to shock, but his eyes were blank just like the female androids upstairs. He was dressed in his familiar brown leather jacket, which smelled of coffee and gunpowder.

Richard fixed his aim on the man before him and, without another second of hesitation, pulled the trigger three times. One life to save two. His processors screamed at him that it was only the most logical choice to make. He watched as the body slumped over, red liquid oozing from fresh bullet holes, still fresh and raw.

Purposefully scattered claps came from behind him. Richard turned to see that Grecco had followed him into the house, no doubt to make sure the job got done.

"Impressive," the man sniffed.

"Are you satisfied?" asked Richard coldly.

Grecco walked over to the body, kneeling down to take a better look. He whistled, assessing the damage. "You ever shot a man before?"

"No."

Richard watched Grecco carefully as he poked at the body. It hurt him to look. Deep down, his processors were screaming. He did this. He had just shot and killed the man he loved. The mission had come first. He really was just some cold, calculating machine.

"You got him clean between the eyes."

"He was just sitting there. Wasn't exactly much of a target."

Grecco stood up, satisfied with Richard's work. "We better get going, kid. Before the cops show up. Welcome to the family."


	9. Hide and Seek

_"The fuck is this about?"_

_"Gavin, come here."_ _Kamski snatched his brother by the upper arm, dragging him quickly through the front door._

_They rushed through the halls under the cloak of nighttime shadows until they found themselves in the workshop._

_"You have to be quiet," instructed Elijah. "Okay?"_

_Gavin hesitantly nodded, noting the urgency behind his brother's fiery eyes. Something about this whole situation made him feel like a child again, hiding from mother._

_"Okay," he agreed._

_Gavin looked around the workshop and noted some sort of cubed contraption on one of the workstations. Kamski was busy pulling a camera, gently pressing down on Gavin's shoulder to have him sit down on a nearby stool._

_"Stay still," ordered Kamski._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I said stay still." Kamski snapped several pictures of his brother's face from numerous angles and distances. Once he was satisfied, Kamski plugged in a connection cable that ran from the camera to the sleek desktop computer that was quietly humming next to the hollow cube. Almost immediately, the images were transferred to the computer, an analysis program already stitching together the images and digitizing Gavin's face._

_Gavin watched as tiny robotic arms that moved along the frame of the cube began to work, rapidly building up layer after layer, printing a copy of his face into existence. The entire process took no more than ten minutes, and Gavin was only slightly perturbed at how much this mask looked like him. The mask even had a matching scar across what would be the bridge of its nose._

_"State-of-the-art," grinned Kamski as he carefully closed out the program and lifted the mask from the contraption. "Richard called me. Told me not to ask questions."_

_Gavin's heart flipped. "Is he okay?"_

_"He'll be fine. You, on the other hand, might not be."_

_"What?"_

_Kamski walked over to one of the numerous metal storage lockers that lined opposite wall and pulled on a handle. The contents stored inside slid out on a ball and track frame. Suspended from hooks was the empty husk of an inactivated android. It didn't look like any model Gavin had ever seen. He watched as his brother slipped the mask over the android's head, slipping on comfortably. A perfect fit._

_"Undress," ordered Kamski._

_"Fuck no," frowned Gavin. "Weirdo."_

_Kamski let out an exasperated sigh. "Richard said that you're in danger. Said he would be arriving shortly with a bunch of bad people who want to kill you."_

_Gavin blanched. "How-"_

_"He asked me to keep you safe, so take off your fucking clothes and don't be a little bitch about it."_

_Gavin rolled his eyes in protest, but began by taking off his jacket and shirt. They dressed the android together, right down to tying Gavin's boots to its feet, leaving the detective in nothing but his patterned boxers._

_"GV200," stated Kamski. "Activate, standby protocol."_

_The android opened its eyes. It sat there, completely still. It was an incredibly unsettling feeling to look the android in the eye when it had his face, like looking in a mirror. But Gavin frowned, noticing how blankly the android's gaze was. It was awake, but not quite alive._

_Kamksi pulled a drawer open and pulled out a plastic container of red liquid. He held the bottle to the newly activated android's lips and commanded, "Drink."_

_The android with Gavin's face did as he was told._

_"The fuck is that?" asked the detective._

_"I've been developing a new type of thirium. One of the active ingredients makes the substance red instead of blue."_

_"You think that's going to be necessary?"_

_Kamski shrugged a shoulder. "Couldn't hurt."_

_"You just have one of these lying around for fun?" asked Gavin, unnerved._

_"I told you. I've been working on a side project."_

_Gavin didn't time to ask what the purpose of the project was for. From where they were in the basement workshop, they could hear the grumble of gravel in the driveway. Someone had just arrived, and Gavin had a sneaking suspicion that his brother wasn't expecting any friendly company at this hour._

_Kamski raised a finger and pointed at the now empty storage locker. "Get in," he commanded._

_Gavin was about to protest, but then he heard a shot ring out on the floor above. He and Kamski stuffed themselves into the locker, closing the door behind them. Gavin held his breath as he heard another two shots and the immediate thuds that followed, android bodies hitting the floor._ _And then a blond man walked through the workshop door, pistol loaded and trained on the fake Gavin they had left sitting on the chair._

_Gavin felt his heart sink into his stomach. It was surreal. His mind was spinning. Every fiber of his being wanted to burst out of the locker and run to Richard, wanted to hold him tight, to tell him that he was here._

_But then Richard pulled the trigger. He pulled the trigger three times._ _And Gavin felt like he had died, a ghostly tingle between his brows where Richard had shot the fake._

_And then a round, large man with greasy hair and gold chains around his fat neck walked in behind Richard, surveying the damage._

_"Impressive."_

_"Are you satisfied?"_

_Gavin felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise at the sound of Richard's voice. Was it possible for an android to sound tired?_

_"You ever shot a man before?"_

_"No."_

_"You got him clean between the eyes."_

_"He was just sitting there," he said. "Wasn't exactly much of a target."_

_"We better get going, kid. Before the cops show up. Welcome to the family."_

* * *

Gavin stumbled out of the storage locker, while Kamski exited with an unusual amount of grace. Gavin got to his feet, heart pounding in his chest as his eyes fell upon his lookalike.

"Holy shit," he breathed. There was red everywhere. Speckled on the cabinets, pooling on the floor. "Holy fucking shit."

"Was red thirium a good idea? Or was it a _good_ idea?" asked Kamski proudly, chest puffing up slightly.

 Gavin didn't answer. He rubbed the sides of his arms, suddenly feeling the chill in his exposed state. He turned to his brother and said, "This was Richard's idea?"

"Well, mostly."

" _Mostly_ ," he echoed in disbelief.

"I guess you must have really pissed someone off," muttered Kamski as he carefully stepped over the dead android. He didn't want the red to stain the bottoms of his feet.

"I need to get back to the station. I need to report this," he started. But before he could start towards the exit, Kamski raised a hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Whoever you're dealing with thinks you're dead. If you go out there, you could be seen by someone. Wouldn't that put your android at risk?"

Gavin blanched. Kamski was right. If the Diamond Leos' influence really was far reaching, it would only take the smallest of rumors, the quietest of mentions that Gavin was really alive and it would be the end of their undercover mission.

It would mean the end of Richard.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" frowned Gavin. He couldn't think straight, his heart still pumping adrenaline all around his system.

"For starters," said Kamski, nudging the dead lookalike with his toe, "you could help me clean up a bit. It'll give you plenty of time to think about your next move."

But all Gavin wanted to do was swear. He wanted to scream. This was messed up in so many ways, and he was just so, so exhausted. How had things gotten this far? How much risk was Richard willing to assume on his behalf? Why was that fucking dumb, stupid android always taking care of him even if it meant putting himself in danger?

As Gavin knelt down to pick up the dead android by the arms, he thought about how strained his heart felt.

 _That android will be the death of me_ , he thought.


	10. Stir Crazy [NSFW]

He let out a loud groan, allowing the vibration of his voice to resonate in his chest. Gavin was stretched out over Kamski's leather couch, dressed in one of his brother's dingy grey sweatpants and black t-shirt. He hadn't shaved in several weeks, his face scruffy and hidden beneath a full-grown beard.

"I get it!" snapped Kamski from the other room. "Shut up! I can't work like this."

"I'm bored!" complained Gavin.

Kamski stormed over, placing his hand on the open door frame. "I'm not happy about this either, you know."

"I just don't understand why they couldn't move me to a safe house," muttered the detective, placing the back of his left hand over his eye.

One of the Chloes in the room, who had been minding her own business as she went about her chores, chimed in. "Captain Fowler was very clear. If you leave Elijah's property, the chances of the Diamond Leos discovering that you're alive increases significantly."

"Thank you, Chloe," said Gavin flatly, albeit bitterly. It was hard to be truly upset at the sweet girl.

"Haven't you been reading the reports?" asked Kamski. "Do you think they're close to closing the case?"

"I have no fucking clue. Fowler took me off it, remember?"

Kamski clicked his tongue, crossing his arms. "Have a little faith in my android. He'll get the job done."

" _Your_ android?"

"Yes. All androids are technically  _my_ androids."

Gavin rolled his eyes. He did not feel like having this conversation. Not again. He rolled over on the couch, facing the back so he wouldn't have to look at his brother's dumb face. He hadn't left the house in weeks and he was starting to feel more like a prisoner than a guest. A very, very reluctant guest.

Kamski looked around the guest room, frowning at the mess. "God, it's just like when we were kids. You never could keep a place tidy."

Chloe turned to address him. "I don't mind cleaning, Elijah."

"I know, sweetie, you're doing great," he winked at her.

"I thought Richard put a bullet in three of you," frowned Gavin. "How are you even here?"

"My sisters and I," she began, "all share the same foundation of memories. We're all linked. I suppose you could say we operate like a hive mind. Richard may have destroyed several android bodies in order to be convincing, but he didn't actually kill us. Me."

Gavin grunted in response. He had never been much of a tech kind of guy. Not like his amazing, wonderful, could-do-no-wrong brother Elijah.

"Are you just going to lie there all day?" asked Kamski from the door.

"Planning on it," he mumbled in response.

Gavin heard Kamski let out a frustrated sigh and then he said to Chloe, "Come on, dear. Let's let him be. All his sulking reminds me of when he was a teenager. Absolute horror to live with."

"Yes, Elijah," nodded Chloe as she made her way to the door. Before she left, she turned her head to address Gavin. "Should you need anything, we're right outside."

"Thanks, Chloe," he said with a sarcastic tone. "You're the best."

Gavin heard the door to the guest bedroom slide closed. He had once again been left alone with his thoughts. After a few moments, he sat up, rubbing at his temples. Time no longer seemed to be a steady, consistent thing. Seconds felt like fucking hours in his bored, lackluster state. He picked up the tablet that Kamski had lent him, which had been sitting on a side table next to the couch. The device was his only window to the outside world, to what was happening out there in the world that he so desperately wanted to return to.

He had been granted one and only one request when he was placed under house arrest. He was still allowed to read Richard's daily reports. These last few days, Gavin found himself anxiously waiting for midnight, waiting for the alert that a new report was in. Richard's reports were still as boring as ever, perfectly over-detailed and lacking any sense of engaging tone. But Gavin read them fervently, the words on the tablet screen his only way to stay connected.

_> > Day 14, 12:00AM. Reporting officer: RK900 #313248317-87. Grecco and the rest of his support team have officially welcomed me as one of theirs. They seem to believe that Detective Reed's death was, in fact, legitimate. Grecco himself inspected the body and appears to be satisfied. Grecco has informed me of plans to meet with several other district managers in the coming days, pending location and time._

_> > Day 21, 12:00AM. Reporting officer: RK900 #313248317-87. I have acquired the names of several other Diamond Leos district managers (see profiles attached). They are all highly ranked amidst the organization and command at least a hundred underlings between them. There has been discussion between the Diamond Leos and other crime organizations pertaining to the shipment of red ice out of Detroit. According to Grecco's records, this is how the organization receives the majority of its funding._

_> > Day 28, 12:00AM. Reporting officer: RK900 #313248317-87. There will be a meeting hosted at the Diamond Leos in the back room with all of the managerial leads to discuss quarterly progress and to discuss territorial disputes. While several district managers will not be in attendance, the majority will be there. There is a high probability of success if a raid is conducted. I will contact my superiors on this case and come to a firm decision about how to proceed._

Gavin sat up straight when he read this. It was happening. It was finally fucking happening. Week after week, Gavin had been waiting for this one, blink-and-you-miss-it opportunity to put the Diamond Leos in the ground. It killed him that he wasn't allowed to know more. It killed him to know that he couldn't be there when it went down, to protect Richard if things got too gritty.

Gavin chuckled quietly to himself at the thought. In all likelihood, it would be Richard trying to protect  _him_.

He threw his head back, resting the back of his neck on the head of his chair. God, how long had it been since he last saw Richard? He honestly couldn't remember. How long had it been since Gavin had held him in his arms? Kissed him? Told him that he loved him? And right then, like a gift from the fucking heavens above, Gavin's phone started to ring. But it wasn't his personal phone.

It was the burner.

Gavin answered, hesitant. There was only one person who knew this number.

"Gavin?" came Richard's voice over the receiver.

Gavin drank in the way his name rolled off of the android's tongue. It was only one word uttered, but it felt like a breath of fresh fucking air.

"Hi," he answered, feeling a surge of something damn near giddiness threaten to erupt from his chest. "Oh,  _fucking shit_ it's really you. How've you been? You doing alright?"  _I've fucking missed you_.

Richard chuckled and Gavin almost lost his mind. He had forgotten just how amazing Richard's laugh sounded.

"I'm fine. Are you fine?"

"I'm real fucking bored. I don't like playing dead."

Richard hummed into the phone, "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, asshole, you should be. You looked like you were having a grand old time popping some lead in me."

"It was awfully therapeutic."

"Prick."

And then there was a beat. Gavin's heart sank.

"Are you sure it's okay to be calling? Are you safe?"

"Yes," said Richard assuredly. "I'm safe. I probably don't have much time, but I really want to hear your voice."

Gavin's heart did a gross flip. He was really going to have to put his dental benefits to good use, what with all the cavities that stupid android was giving him.

"I hear you're close to ending the case," he probed, baiting Richard into a response.

"We are," said Richard, his tone low. "The captain's getting a raid party ready as we speak."

Gavin found that the crotch of his pants was beginning to feel uncomfortably tight. He desperately wanted to hear the android's voice. That steady, knowing, fucking  _smooth_  voice.

"Don't talk about Fowler," he grumbled, unzipping the front of his pants and reaching down with his hand. "Tell me about you."

"Gavin?" But it took Richard only a second to gather what was going on. The detective's breathing was unsteady, shaky with want. "You want me to talk about myself?"

"Fuck yeah," swallowed Gavin as he began to lazily stroke himself, phone balanced between his ear and shoulder, head tilted to keep it pressed in place. "Tell me how much you miss me."

"I miss you," said Richard flatly.

"Fuck's sake, at least play along."

And then the android had the audacity to fucking chuckle, knowing and teasing. The sound went straight to Gavin's cock, making it twitch and crave even more attention. He imagined that it was Richard's hands on him.

Handsome, calm, sweet Richard with those piercing grey eyes and devilish smile.

"I can't wait to get back to you," hummed the android. Gavin closed his eyes, imagined they were in the same room together, mere inches apart. "I can't wait to hold you and kiss you. And fuck you."

Gavin shivered. Yes, this was what he wanted. He had no idea how badly he needed to hear these dirty, sexy words come spilling from Richard's lips. A languid groan escaped his own.

"Would you like that?" teased Richard. "Would you like it if I pinned you down and had my way with you?"

" _Fuck yes_ ," he breathed, picking up the pace as he stroked his shaft up and down.

"I'd make you wait. I'd wait until you were desperate for me."

" _Shit_. I'm desperate  _now._ " The ball of tension and warmth that was coiling in his gut was becoming more and more difficult to ignore.

"I'd undress you slowly. I'd have you lie down in front of me, exposed."

"What will you do next?" panted Gavin. Ah, fuck. How did he get like this? How had he let this android get so close to his heart?

"I'd fuck you hard. I'd fuck you so hard that you wouldn't be able to breathe, that you'd be dizzy with ecstasy. I'd fuck you so hard you'd be sore for days."

"Fuck, Richard, I-"

"Are you close?" teased the android. His voice was like honey.

"Y-yeah, fuck."

"Say my name, Gavin," ordered Richard, urging him on. "Say my name when you cum."

" _Richard_ ," was all he could manage as he came. It only took a few more quick strokes of his throbbing cock before he began to spill over, the sudden release so powerful that Gavin briefly forgot where he was in the first place. " _Fuck_." He exhaled, blinking away the sudden exhaustion that followed.

Richard didn't have to say anything. Gavin already knew that the android probably had that stupid, fucking gorgeous smile on his face, full of pride and beaming at his accomplishment.

"I miss you," said Gavin weakly after another moment had passed.

"I miss you, too."

"Please tell me you're coming to get me the fuck out of here. I forgot just how much I hated living with Elijah."

"I'm doing my best, sweetheart. I swear."


	11. OMFG, DPD PDA

When three strong knocks came vibrating off of the front door, Gavin wasn't initially excited. It was probably just Connor again, trying to be helpful, informing him that he visited his apartment to water the potted plants that Richard insisted Gavin buy.

 _I've read a few articles saying a cactus here or there can really add to the decorum_.

But Kamski didn't greet the guest with his usual cheeky tone. They spoke in low voices, peaking Gavin's curiosity. He picked himself up and off of the guest bedroom's sofa and trudged his way to the main foyer.

Captain Fowler was at the door. An unusual surprise.

"Detective," he greeted flatly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gavin.

Fowler cleared his throat, hitching his fingers into his belt loops. His badge was hooked on to the rim of his pants. Gavin did his best to read Fowler's expression, but fell short of an explanation.

"We're conducting the raid tonight," explained Fowler. Gavin's heart flipped, and then it flipped again. He did his best to contain his excitement. It was all going to be over soon. He was going to see Richard again.

Fucking finally.

"Oh?" he responded, nonchalantly crossing his arms across his chest. "Are you here to ask me to join?"

"No, not at all." Fowler shook his head. "In case things go south, we don't want you showing up and blowing Richard's cover. He still may be able to use it."

Gavin chewed the inside of his cheek and frowned. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Thanks for the update, I guess," he huffed.

"I know I took you off the case, but I gather it's been hard for you." Fowler gestured at the interior of Kamski's home, at the entire situation. "I'm offering you a seat inside the surveillance vehicle."

Gavin's heart almost exploded.

"What? Really?" he gaped. And then, "Why?"

"Because I'm not as much of an asshole as you all seem to think I am. I figured being kept in the dark was taking years off of your life."

Gavin snorted. "Ain't that the fucking truth."

Kamski placed his hands on Gavin's shoulder, applying a bit of pressure in order to encourage his half-brother out the door.

"Please," he practically begged, "just fucking taking him."

"Love you, too, asshole."

* * *

Gavin sat in the van nervously, rubbing his fingers together, scratching just behind his ear. On one side of the van, surveillance monitors had been set up. Individual screens were connected to body cameras on several raid officers just outside. The tech operator was busy hooking up screens to relays, to command switches, the whole shebang.

His eyes fell upon one monitor in particular. The visual relay didn't look like the others. The perspective was from much higher, like a first-person perspective rather than a body cam strapped to an officer's chest. There was a visual HUD display and everything, and it was only when then feed past in front of a window that Gavin saw the faint reflection, the tall silhouette of Richard in disguise. 

"Is that..." Gavin's voice trailed off. Fowler didn't have to hear the whole question. He simply nodded.

Richard had synced his visual processor, allowing the surveillance team a good and clear look at the meeting that was now taking place. Gavin was stunned. This was how androids saw the world, in commands, in chemical outputs, in percentages. Gavin recognized several faces from the detailed reports Richard had submitted. All of the big guns were here.

Good.

Gavin leaned in a little closer, resting his elbows on his knees. What he saw fascinated him. Richard was running a multitude of facial analysis, pre-constructions, taking note of the level of cigar smoke in the room. In the very corner of the HUD, Gavin noticed a small command box. It had been minimized, but there was no doubt about the fact that it was there.

 _Mission: Get back to Gavin Reed_.  
_Sub-mission: Propose._

He felt his face flush and ears burn. He glanced around a little nervously and wondered if anyone else had seen it, too. Nobody else seemed to have noticed. Or at least, they had the common courtesy and smarts not to bring it up. Especially not now. Not when Gavin was a terrible, knotted mess of nerves.

The meeting was in full swing. Inside the surveillance van, Fowler signaled with a wave of his hand to the technician to turn up the volume on Richard's feed.

_"We've got a buyer in Hong Kong. Says he wants thirteen crates of ice by the end of the month."_

_"We'll have to ramp up production speed, if that's the case."_

_"I don't think we can make the order in time. Thirium's hard to come by, and if we keep up the pace, the cops are going to catch on sooner rather than later. We can't keep murdering androids at this pace."_

_"You can't murder something that isn't alive, Fred."_

_"Speaking of cops, how's the infiltration plan working?"_

_"Not that great," came Grecco's familiar, greasy voice. "Still working on it."_

_"We need a man on the inside," stressed someone else. "Keep us ahead of them at all times."_

Gavin swallowed. Red ice trafficking, murder, conspiracy. This was juicy shit, and Richard was getting it all on camera. 

Captain Fowler reached for the radio strapped to his side. He pressed down the  _TALK_ button. "All teams to your positions," he ordered. Voices over the radio began to sound off.

"Command team alpha in position."

"Beta is in position."

"Charlie is good to go." Gavin recognized the last voice as Anderson's. The fuck was he doing here? Wasn't the lieutenant getting a little too old for raid parties?

Fowler pressed the button again and said clearly, "Cover all exits. I don't want anybody to escape. Remember, we have a man in there, do not fire unless necessary. Understood?"

"Copy," came three voices at the same time.

"On my mark." Fowler studied Richard's feed. The group was still talking, unaware of the encroaching danger. And then, a split second later, Captain Fowler gave the green light. "Go, go, go," he barked into the radio.

Gavin picked at his fingernails, eyes glued to the monitor. His heart was racing, breathing suddenly a difficult task. He watched as fully-armored officers stormed in, interrupting the meeting.

It felt like fucking forever, mere seconds stretching into minutes.

All he could hear was incoherent shouting, screaming, commands, panic and order. Most of the visual data being relayed to the monitor was blurred, Richard no doubt getting knocked around as he feigned resistance.

So many things could go wrong. So many awful, terrible things. Someone could decide to shoot, someone could be overpowered. A stray bullet, a lucky swing of the fist.

It could all turn on a dime.

Gavin's mind raced, palms clammy and shaking. Being here, actually seeing it happen, it was somehow worse than not knowing. Gavin swallowed hard, forced himself to take in a breath.

 _Please, please, please_.

And then it was calm. At least, as calm as it could be with a room full of angry, swearing, death-threat uttering and handcuffed gangsters. They were already fighting with one another, throwing accusations left and right.

Who the fuck snitched? They were as good as dead, fucking rats.

"This is Charlie," came Hank's voice over the radio. "We're all good here. Starting to take perps into custody."

"Any casualties?" asked Fowler into his speaker.

"Negative. We're all fine and accounted for."

Gavin exhaled, a wave of relief washing over him. He shifted towards the van's back doors, throwing them open and jumping out of the vehicle. He didn't hear Fowler protesting for him to calm the fuck down.

And he ran. He ran as hard and as fast as his feet could carry him.

Anderson was guiding Richard, his arms cuffed behind his back, past the barricade of police vehicles and away from the armored cars that the Diamond Leos were being detained in.

Brown eyes met grey ones. Gavin's world was shaking. Holy fucking shit finally.

 _Finally_.

Anderson unlocked the cuffs that restrained the android, giving him an encouraging shove on the back of shoulder.

They ran to each other, practically fucking collided in a mess of arms and legs. Richard wrapped his arms around Gavin and lifted him, hungry lips searching for hungry lips.

"Fuck," Gavin panted. " _Fuck_. Hi, tin can."

"Hi, meat sack. Nice beard."

"I'm keeping it."

"Like fuck you are."

They smiled into each other's lips, breathing in each other's scent. Gavin wasn't even bothered by the eyes that were on him. He didn't care that they were going to be the subject of gossip in the morning. He was just so fucking happy.

Just him, just Richard. Nothing else mattered. 


	12. GRRR

The first thing that they did when they got home, rather spectacularly, was not have sex. They were both too tired, too drained to even entertain the thought.

Gavin didn't even remember falling asleep. All that lingered in the back of his mind as sleep encroached on his vision was the sensation of Richard's strong arms wrapping around him, holding him tight beneath the bed covers.

When he awoke, the rising sun had painted the bedroom a gorgeous splash of orange and gold. He could hear the chirping of birds just outside their bedroom window, along with the gentle hum of early-morning traffic starting to pick up.

There was the occasional beep of a car, the rustle of the wind through the trees, the steady pace of his own breathing.

In a rare turn of events, Gavin was the first to stir, his eyes adjusting to the gentle lighting. He had turned over in his sleep, Richard's arms still surrounding him. He watched, wonderfully wide-eyed, as the android remained in his standby state. His hair had returned to the standard brown shade Gavin was so used to, almost completely back to normal, save for his missing LED.

Gavin didn't make a sound, didn't dare to move. He simply watched the android. He studied the angle of Richard's nose, admired the softness of his lips, the freckles that had been designed into his skin.

He watched as Richard's eyes shifted slightly beneath his closed lids. Was he dreaming? Was it possible for androids to dream? Did he ever dream of Gavin? The detective grinned, the idea incredibly amusing.

He loved the way Richard said his name, the way he rubbed his temples when he was stressed after a long day of work, the way Richard knew exactly how to make his coffee.

The way Richard knew where to kiss him on the neck to drive him over the edge, the way he kissed his temple when no one was looking.

The way their hands fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, the way Richard had to tilt his head down ever so slightly to look at him with his beautiful, sharp grey eyes.

He felt a pang in his chest.

 _I'm so fucking in love_.

Gavin inhaled. This was it, now or never.

Richard finally awoke from stasis when his sensors detected a solid object beneath his hand. It was a box of some sort, constructed of smooth burgundy velvet.

His eyes flew open, instantly alert. Gavin was already awake, leaning his head against his hand, propped up on an elbow. There was a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Son of a bitch," the words fell out of Richard's mouth. "Son of a bitch, you beat me to it."

"Sucks to suck," chuckled Gavin.

Richard rolled onto his stomach, taking the little box in his hands and opening it. Inside sat a modified LED ring. It had been hollowed out and expanded slightly to fit the width of his finger, perfectly measured.

Richard didn't have to ask how Gavin had managed such a thing. Kamski no doubt had a part in the ring's making.

"You said you were expecting it back," said Gavin. And then, hopeful, "What do you say? Will you marry me?"

Richard smiled from ear to ear. It was the most breathtaking thing Gavin had ever seen in his whole fucking life.

"Yes," he answered, leaning forward to press his lips against Gavin's own.

Gavin couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. His heart felt full, his fears banished into nonexistence, his stomach twisting into a giddy little knot.

Time felt like it had come to a standstill. This was perfect. Richard's fingers brushing through his hair, the sensation of their lips together, the warmth that Gavin felt practically radiating off of his chest.

If the world ended right now, he wouldn't care. He could now officially die as the happiest man in the world. When they finally broke apart, Gavin picked the ring out of the box and slid it onto Richard's finger.

It was perfect. 

 _He_ was perfect.

"You know," said Gavin slowly, "if you took my last name, our initials would spell  _GRRR_. Don't you think that's fucking awesome?"

"You're a weirdo," laughed Richard.

"I'm  _your_ weirdo," said the detective, holding Richard's hand up in his own palm. " _Forever_ ," he whispered with a faint hint of comical drama.

"I've made a terrible mistake," groaned the android, burying his face in his pillow. "Why do I have to take your name? Why not mine?"

"I wasn't aware androids had last names," admitted Gavin with a shrug. "Plus, we all know you're going to be the wife in this relationship."

"I seriously doubt that."

"You already do all of the cleaning and the cooking. Are you sure you weren't made to be a housekeeping model?"

"Husbands can take care of the cleaning and cooking, too, you know."

"How very progressive of you."

"The only reason I do it is because when you do, you do a shitty job."

Gavin gasped in mock horror. "I'm offended."

"Good," said Richard with a grin.

Richard moved in closer, resting his head on Gavin's shoulder. They were mere inches apart, but it felt like they still weren't close enough. "Richard Reed," he tested the name. 

A chill sent itself up Gavin's spine. He liked the sound of it.

It sounded  _right_.

They remained in bed for another couple of hours, time no longer having any meaning. Gavin admired the ring wrapped around Richard's finger. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would ever be this happy again. When Gavin awoke again some time around noon, Richard was still there in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to both @quesited-queer and @robo--jesus for the "GRRR" idea. I'm in love with it.
> 
> And thank you to all of you have stuck with these morons this long! Thank you for sticking with me as they went from enemies to reluctant partners to friends to lovers to husbandos! Feel free to check me out on Tumblr (@brandonmcauley) if you haven't already. I'm in the process of writing a legit to-be-published novel so hit me up if you're curious! That's it from me for a while! Love you, bye!


End file.
